When You're Gone Sasuke
by Misume
Summary: Sasuke's taken off to serve Orochimaru, Misume's developed feelings for Hinata,and wants to be with her. How will Hinata react? Naruto's departure hurts not only Hinata... Yaoi Yuri NaruSasu MisuHina


When you're gone

Naruto: I will be in this one right?  
Me: Of course ;) Why wouldn't you be? You and Misume are the important ones in here, read the title, only you, Sakura and Misume really missed him.  
Naruto: I knew that!  
Misume: *rolls eyes* Sure you did, am I'm really a boy…  
Naruto: REALLY?! O_o  
Misume: Figure of Speech idiot….*sighs*  
Naruto: I am not an idiot! Take that back!  
Misume: Fine, if it makes you happy, you're a dobe!  
Me: …  
Naruto: *cries* Quit that! That makes me think of Sasuke!  
Me: I'm going to start the Fanfic if you two lovebirds don't mind… Oo…  
Misume: Go ahead… And I'm sorry Naruto… *hugs*  
Naruto: *smiles*  
Me: Aww

Now, let's begin!

When you're Gone Sasuke, We feel Alone…

Chapter 1:

"SASUKE! Sasuke! Where are you!?" Misume yelled, her worry rising to great panic. "Sasuke!! Please answer!!" Still nothing. This was becoming a nightmare. She became furious, slamming her fist into a tree, splitting it in half and watching it fall to the ground with a loud thud. The woman sighed abit and sniffed the air. It was like Sasuke just up and left, but there would be a scent there, even in the rain, Misume can small a person out. "How could I have lost him like that!? Goddamnit!"

Misume had to find him, fast.

With no time to loose, Misume quickly opened her scorched blue wings out and took off at the speed of sound. "I've got to find him… Before it's too late…." She looked around the whole forest, making sure to use her demon's nose to track him down if she didn't see him. "Come on… Where are you Uchiha…?" Misume whined, clenching her fists. To her astonishment, she couldn't even pick up his scent, like it died. Her eyes widened. "No, he's not dead… He can't be…" The dragon girl continued to fly around the area; she just got him back, why now did she have to loose him? It all started when Naruto and the others left to retrieve Sasuke…

~About a 3 and a half years Ago~

Misume paced back and forth impatiently, where the hell was Kakashi? Late probably, he always was. "I hope nothing bad happened to any of the boys…. I'd never forgive myself if any of them got hurt…" Misume looked around then sighed, she couldn't believe how Tsunade told her to stay behind. Why was the question, she was ten times stronger then the boys, so why was Tsunade so paranoid about letting her go?

// "Misume, you are hear by banned from any missions till the boys come home. I know you.." The Hokage spoke, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "You want to help them, correct?"

Misume nodded.

"Exactly. Since you're in your prime, you're way too strong. You could loose control and attack them instead of helping them, and that sadly would get us nowhere... You understand where I'm getting at, right Misume-chan?" The girl grunted smoke out of her nostrils and snarled. "Come on old hag! I know how to use Security! I'm not seven years old anymore! Let me do what I want to for a change! You didn't make me a Jounin for no damned reason Tsunade!" Misume argued, standing up from her chair. "Just because I have my fathers curse mark placed on my damned left arm, gives you no reason to keep me locked up like a goddamned caged bird!"

Tsunade sighed and looked into Misume's eyes, slamming her hand on the table. "What I said is final Misume! And if you get caught trying to escape, I'll send the ANBU after you... Don't test me..." She sighed, "Just please... Stay here and patrol the village.... That is all." //

"That's it, I have to talk to Tsunade… No matter what she says..." Misume muttered, walking to the Hokage Faces. She knew Tsunade was there, the woman liked looking at them, just like the Third, or what she called him; "Old coot."

In the meantime, Hinata was over at the same place Misume was heading to. The brunette blushed alittle when talking to the Hokage, because sometimes Tsynade loved to get personal things out of her. "W-Well lately... I-I've left strange around Misume..." Hinata whispered, "I don't k-know why, b-but m-maybe you- "

"Tsunade! Please, I need to talk to you!" Misume called out, walking up to the Hokage and Hinata. 'Odd...' Misume thought, 'Wonder why she's here...' "Sorry Hinata…" Tsunade spoke, looking down at the girl. "We'll talk later okay?" She looked over at Misume, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" Misume looked down for a moment, for some reason, she left that Tsunade was more dominate then her and Misume felt small, like a lost child. "Please, you must let me go to get the boys! I can help!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Misume, I already told you to stay behi-"

"No! Naruto needs my help to bring Sasuke back! He can't do it alone Tsunade, Please! Please... Let me go!!" The hokage sighed, getting through to Misume was like trying to tell her demon where to stick it. "Please Misume, try to understand... Naruto needs to do this on his own… He needs to learn he can't always get what he wants… And neither can you."

Misume glared at her with hatred. "Don't forget Tsunade-baka, Sasuke betrayed me too…" Her eyes hollowed, she didn't need this. Deep inside her heart, there was a feeling, like something tore up inside of her. Misume's attention quickly drew to Hinata while Tsunade was trying to state a point. Hinata was always there for her, all the time. Even when Misume felt like she wanted to kill, Hinata came to comfort her; maybe she could help her out.

"Remember Misume, no missions till they're home. You're lucky I don't set your ban longer..." The woman sighed and pet Misume on the back. "Things will get better soon, I promise Misume..." With that, Tsunade dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the girls alone.

"Hey Hinata, can we go somewhere and talk?" Misume finally spoke, sticking her hands in the side pockets on her shirt. "I-I guess…" Hinata whispered. Misume nodded then began to walk, Hinata following behind. After a few minutes, the young dark haired girl huffed quietly and stopped walking, moving a strand of her silver hair from her face. She turned around to the brunette girl, and looked down abit. "Can I ask you something Hinata-sama?" Hinata blushed slightly, noding. "Y-Yeah…. Anything…."

Misume looked away somewhat, feeling, as though the question was stupid, something that Naruto would ask. But this was more for person reason why she was asking the girl this. It took a few minutes for Misume to speak, so Hinata jumped abit when Misume began to talk. "What is it like to cry?"

Hinata thought about her question, 'To cry? Why would she ask that?' She looked at Misume for a moment or two, pondering, then before answering, "W-Why would you ask that Misume-chan? I-I mean…. Is there a reason you're asking that?" The girl shrugged, "Just curious… I've never cried before… I just wondered what it's like, since I've seen you cry and all…" Misume answered, looking out into the horizon, the clouds were moving in; she knew it would rain soon. "W-Well… If you want to know…" Hinata started, this would be difficult to explain.

Misume rarely felt any emotion. If she did, then it was only to her and or Naruto. Hinata blushed abit, her timid side taking the better of her. It was a new timid feeling to the Hyuuga; she never left this way about Misume. She never stuttered, paused, or kept quiet around the young dragon girl. At times though, Misume was as cold as Sasuke, maybe even worse, it was like you could almost imagine that Misume wasn't even there. Finally Hinata spoke, "Well…. Normally, people cry over a lot of things… Like, the loss of a family member or loved one. Loosing someone you cared about for a long time, being rejected by a boy or girl you have had a crush on. There are a lot of reasons… Sometimes, people cry for no reason, they're just happy."

Misume listened closely, her mind stopped when she said, "loosing someone you cared about for a long time." She's known Sasuke ever since she was seven years old, that's a long time. Misume was very close to him; she's gotten secrets out of him that Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, or even any fangirl wouldn't know.

Misume was also aware that she's maybe, just once barley cried, it was when Naruto's demon was taking over, and she had to scream at him to get his attention. But that was when Kyuubi had no respect for anyone or anything. That didn't help the fact that Sasuke just leaving his house that night to seek her fathers power, made her go crazy. So many emotions went around her hear it was like an out of control train running off its track. "Thanks Hinata…. That's what I wanted to know…" She said softly, hugging the Hyuuga.

"M-Misume?" Hinata meeped out, her face a dark red color.

"Hinata… I have to go… I need to help Naruto-"

"But Misume....."

The dragon girl held Hinata closer, closing the empty space between them. "I have to Hinata... I can't just stand by here and do nothing… It's, heh, it's just not me… And you know it as well as anybody else." She whispered, her dragon tail wagging slowly. "So, this is my good-bye Hinata-sama…" Hinata pulled back slightly, fear in her eyes. "Don't leave! Please Misume-chan! Think about what Tsunade said! P-Please Misume…" Misume sighed, but made a faint smirk, "I promise I'll come back Hinata, you don't need to worry about me…." Misume replied, using her right hand to caress Hinata's cheek.

"I'll come back soon… That's a promise…Okay?" Hinata looked down, frowning abit after what Misume said. She couldn't believe her best friend was leaving her, Misume was Hinata's best friend forever to her, she didn't like that fact that Misume was going to maybe have to stop Naruto, and Sasuke from fighting.

Yes, Misume did have a demon, but to Hinata, it didn't matter; Hinata didn't like seeing Misume hurt, and that was beginning to form into something more. "B-But Misume...." The heiress whispered out, "What if you get hurt...?"

The dragon woman smirked alittle more and moved her hand to Hinata's chin, tilting her head up so she could see her eyes. "I won't, Hinata... I care about you too much to have you worry..."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened abit,"M-Misume, you speak almost as if-"

But before Hinata could finish her sentence; Misume placed her lips to her's, giving her a slow, passionate kiss. Hinata though on her end, didn't know how to respond to what Misume was doing, not what to think. The other girl did realize that she's kissing another girl right? The dragon girl continued to kiss the shaking girl, slowly slipping her tongue inside, letting it explore the other's mouth. Hinata moaned slightly and gripped onto Misume, for fear she'd fall. Her eyes opened wide, and pulled back abit gasping for air.

"… As if I love you… Right?"

It took Hinata what seemed an eternity to have that sink in. Misume, her best friend Misume just said she loved her. Misume Kumo, the dragon girl, the woman who keeps to herself, loves Hinata, and she was damned proud to admit it.

Before Hinata even had a time to protest, or say anything to her, Misume disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hinata to ponder her thoughts in the dark clouds.

"I will come back for you Hinata, just wait for me…" The dragon heiress whispered, tying her hair back into a ponytail while her wings opened, and she took off at the speed of sound.

~End of Chapter 1~  
Me: Well~? 8D  
Naruto: Yuri? Misume-chan and Hinata-chan? I can see that….  
Misume: I loved it, you're good Toma-san ^. ^ I'm amazed that you can make fics like this. XD It'd take me for fucking ever to finish it. XDDDD  
Me: Thank you for the opinions~ and yes Misume, I know x3 It takes me forever to make fics myself. But, I ish happy 8D and~~~~ I'd love to hear Sasuke's opinion…~  
Sasuke: … It was okay…  
Me: WOOT! Now, it's the Fanfic readers, let's see if they like it.

Please comment, I don't care if you thought it sucked or it rock ass, all opinions are welcome. ^. ^

Remember, Misu loves you! ;)


End file.
